


Living in the future

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped is annoying, even if you're living in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the future

He woke up confused. He had the mother of all headaches, it was dark, and for some reason he couldn't seem to move. Were his wrists actually cuffed together? He had been kidnapped, he realised in slow motion, banging his head gently in frustration on the… something covered in a blanket, underneath it. OK, what do we have, what do we need?

The handcuffs were ridiculously tight and there was something round his ankles, probably duct tape, dammit. The boot of the car was dark and frankly rather smelly. He fumed quietly for a moment – let's kidnap the sidekick, shall we? Let's not bother noticing that the sidekick has retired from the blogging lark and is currently working on a boring and respectable life in the suburbs with a wife and child on the way. Why him? Why was it always – always – him? This was getting very old, very quickly. 

"Hey, Siri," he said. Because Mike Stamford's twelve year old daughter had been so astonished that he didn't talk to his phone she had taken pity on the geriatric and set it up for him. "where am I?"

"You are at …"  
He didn't recognise the address but, what the heck, he still had his phone, even if he didn't have use of his hands to dial it, and, ha, voice activation for the win, as the young people said (or did they still?) He might – he thought – just might, have the beginnings of a concussion.  
"Siri, text Sherlock, Lestrade and Mycroft"  
"Texting Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes. What shall I text them?"  
"Send help to boot of car at…" he repeated the address.  
"Texting now."  
Living in the future, he thought with some satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: The Wonder of the Age


End file.
